The Creation: A Kamino Cloner's Tale
by hydraslayer123
Summary: One Shot. Just read it.


**STAR WARS**

The Creation: A Kamino Cloner's Tale

Day 6

Lord Vader seems most displeased with our work so far. All we've made so far are a few clones that don't even have arms. This is going to drive me insane! According to Vader, he was a Jedi, so that explains some of it. Also, we don't have many explanations of what he looks like, and that's more troublesome.

Day 11

We finally made a clone with arms and legs, but it's still a baby in size and memory, but not in skill. The creation, without moving a muscle, destroyed our prototype Terror Walker. We've decided to send the child to secret Kaminoan undersea lab, where he will be trained by our most powerful creations. I'm going to delete this file, so Vader won't learn of it.

Day 15

We finally made a clone Vader was fine with. The last three tried to kill him, but this one didn't. we had some training droids attack him, and he destroyed all but one, one that looked like a Jedi who had come here once, named Kento. The clone shouted, "Forgive me, forgive me" over and over to the droid, but it attacked him nonetheless. Vader killed him afterwards.

Day 19

We've received word from the undersea lab that the clone we sent has aged at an alarming rate. It's already eight years old according to the age scanner, and it aged like that in eight days. It's been cloned over five-million times already to make troopers, but neither the clones nor he can use the powers he exhibited against the Terror Walker. He asked for droid arms to create artificial force powers. I'll delete this file too, in case Vader inspects later.

Day 28

We've finally made a clone to brag about. Unlike the last few abominations we made, this one has had progress. He survived in a holding pit for seven days, longer than many of the others. We've contacted Lord Vader, hoping for him to come in the next six days.

Day 33

We received word from the undersea lab that the clone has stopped aging so quickly. To celebrate, he was given Mandalorian Armor and a Terror Trooper helmet, along with the Clone I, a starship made of random starship parts from Raxus Prime. I'll have to delete this file as well, for Lord Vader is coming tomorrow.

Day 37

The only good clone has escaped, and Lord Vader is furious. He's hired a bounty hunter and given away our Terror Droids and Troopers. He's threatening to kill us if we don't double time.

Day 156

We've made a clone that's absolutely perfect! It creates its own memories, and is even more powerful than the last one. However, his power is far under matched against Terror Hunter, the creation from Day 11. I fear they may one day cross paths. Until then, I have to simply dream of meeting my children again *crash* What was that? No, please! Stay away! *Vader breathes* _I know you've kept it secret from me. Now, tell me the coordinates to the Rebels lab! _*cloner speaks* Never, I'll never tell…aagh, agh, aaaggghhh!

Day 159

I was saved by a freighter hitting our building mere moments after he attacked me. I stole a pinprick of his DNA from his left hand, and we've been using it to try and make a clone of him in the undersea lab, and with my expertise and the creation's DNA, we will make it good with Vader's ability.

Day 271

We've finally created him! He has more power than Vader and he seems to be quite a helper actually. He picks heavy things with the force. The clones seem to despise each other.

Day 293

The Vader clone fooled us all! When Terror Hunter left for a mission, the clone started blowing things up with his Force Powers! Luckily, all the clones of Terror Hunter were sent off a while back, as well as many clones of different wild beasts. I can see my life slowly fading away to nothing. My only regret? Never saying goodbye to my children… *boom*…*Boom*…*BOOM*… *Vader Clone speaks* Lord Vader, I have the coordinates. They are…wha-wahts happening? No. No! I'm disintergrating! What's happening? You! *Terror Hunter speaks* Farewell…traitor… *Lightning crackles, Thunder booms* I'm coming for you…Vader… *Force Repulse Explosion* *static*


End file.
